hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight of the Gods
The Twilight of the Gods often abbreviated to The Twilight, is the name given to the fall of the Olympian Gods. These events, as well as being an end to the Olympian pantheon also paved the way for the One God of Love or the God of Eli. The catalyst of these events is Eve, the daughter of Xena. It is also the main plot of the fifth season of Xena: Warrior Princess. Story Eve's Conception and Birth After Xena reincarnated and returned from the heaven she was chosen to be the one which will born the Messenger of the One God. The Fates told to Zeus and Hera that the child will bring the Twilight of the Gods. Zeus and Hades sent their minions to kill Xena and her unborn child and Hera and Hercules found the Ribs of Cronos with the goal to stop Zeus from killing the baby. Zeus and Hera's Death and the Beginnings of the Twilight After Xena escaped from the Underworld where she went to find out the Helmet of Insibility Hades and his minions stoped their hunting. Zeus gives to Hera the kiss of death for her betray to him and went to kill the child. The same time Xena gave birth to Eve Hercules was killing Zeus with the Rib of Cronos. The Twilight had begin. After the child's birth Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo sent their priests (Orcas, Tira and Tazor) to kill the baby. Their magi wounden Joxer and with Gabrielle starts the search for Mandragora tree. They find it and Joxer is healed and Xena destroyed the armies. Xena, Gabrielle and Eve get sieged by Athena in Amphipolis. The siege stops when Xena kills Illainus of Mycinae. Gabrielle has an accident during a fight between Aphrodite and Discord. Xena escapes from Greece to Siberia in safety. After she leaves Siberia for a mission in Egypt after Cleopatra's death. At least they return to Greece. Twenty-Five Years Sleep The Fates tell to Xena she must die for save her child. Athena, Hades and Hephaestus join to destroy Xena and her child. Xena gives her child to Octavius and kidnaps Celesta to learn about the future. They have the plan to fight the gods and make a fake death to Eve and Gabrielle and a fake suicide to herself. Athena and the others dissapear. Ares mourns Xena and buries her and Gabrielle to an ice grave. Twenty-five years later Xena and Gabrielle wake up and learn that Octavius grown up Eve and now she is a ruthless warlord killer with the name Livia, the Bitch of Rome. Livia, Bitch of Rome Eve's Reformation Twilight of the Gods Deaths of the Twilight * Hera, Goddess of Womanhood and Chief Goddess - "God Fearing Child" - Not killed, but vanished by Zeus and never seen again. * Zeus, God of Thunder and Chief God - "God Fearing Child" - Killed by Hercules, using the Ribs of Kronos. * Poseidon, God of the Sea and Natural Disasters- "Motherhood" - Hit by Hades' firebolt that was deflected by Xena which caused him to evaporate. * Discord, Goddess of Discord and Arguement - "Motherhood" - Beheaded by Xena. * Hephaestus, God of the Forge and Fire - "Motherhood" - Hit by his own hammer, thrown by Xena. * Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld - "Motherhood" - Set on fire by Xena, using her trademark 'fire-breathing technique'. * Demios, God of Dread - "Motherhood" - Cart fell on him, caused by Xena's Chakram. * Artemis, Goddess of the Amazons and Nature - "Motherhood" - Hit with two of her own arrows, thrown by Xena. * Athena, Goddess of Warcraft and Wisdom - "Motherhood" - Stabbed by Xena. * The Furies - "Coming Home" - Hit by Xena's Chakram, caused them to explode. Survivals Only Gods seen or mentioned in the Xenaverse are listed, not all of those from mythology; * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty - Helped Xena reach the peak of Mount Olympus. * Celesta, God & Bringer of Death - Captured by Xena, in order to collect her tears and begin the chain of events that would later set off the Twilight. * Ares, God of War - Although he was spared by Xena, he gave up his Godhood to revive Eve and Gabrielle. * Apollo, God of Light, Music and Herds - He was not in the battle with Xena. * Cupid, God of Love - He was not in the battle with Xena * Psyche, Goddess of Soul and Wife of Cupid - She was not in battle with Xena. * Bliss, Son of Cupid and Psyche - He was not in battle with Xena * Hermes, Messenger of the Gods and the God of Commerce, Thieves, Travelers & Sports - He was not in the battle with Xena. * Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest - She was not in the battle with Xena. * Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Domesticity - She was not in the battle with Xena. * Persephone, Queen of the Underworld - She was not in the battle with Xena * The Fates - They were not in the battle with Xena, although it was them that told Xena how to start the Twilight. They were assumigly killed later when their loom was destroyed. * Triton - Ruler of the seas. Never faced Xena in Battle. * Fortune, Goddess of Fortune (appeared in Hercules). * Stregna, Goodess of Vengeance (appeared in Young Hercules). * Lachrymose, God of Despair. * Hercules-though he was not a full god, Zeus told him that he was still in danger because he had godly blood. * Fatuus, the God of Prophecy (appeared in Young Hercules) * Hecate, the Goddess of magic, the occult and the paranormal. * Momus, the God of satire, mockery, criticism and censure * Morpheus, the God of Sleep and Dreams. * Proteus, the God of Shapeshifting * Themis, the Goddess of Justice Category:Events Category:XWP Season Five Category:Stubs Category:PNAs Category:The Twilight of the Gods